


don't let them hear you

by vlossoms



Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [3]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Eric, Crying During Sex, Drabble, Exhibitionism, Finger Sucking, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, top Changmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlossoms/pseuds/vlossoms
Summary: Eric just needs a little help with something, and Changmin thinks he can be a much bigger help than anyone else.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Son Youngjae | Eric
Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961731
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	don't let them hear you

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this goes without saying- don't fuck your bro's at work. Unless you're a pornstar. Then do it, make that paycheck baby.
> 
> Anyways, this is a gift for the one, the only, THE best friend. Bri, if you are reading this- I'm sorry for my degeneracy. 
> 
> As usual, not beta read and I like it that way (not really, mic, i'll have to take you up on that offer soon-) Please come scream at me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/sunrisecobi)
> 
> I DO NOT CONSENT TO MY WORKS BEING REPOSTED OR TAKEN. DO NOT REPOST MY WORKS.

“You gotta be quiet,” Changmin hisses, hand moving up to cover Eric’s mouth as he thrusts into him. Eric just gets louder, moaning and whining until Changmin pushes two fingers in the younger’s mouth, pressing against his tongue. 

Eric busies himself with sucking on Changmin’s fingers, feeling the way he crowds him against the wall, hips slapping against his ass. Changmin had cornered him in his studio, grin wide and dangerous as he kissed Eric silly- and now here Eric is, pants around his ankles and struggling not to lose his mind as staff walk up and down the hallways. 

Changmin is ruthless as he thrusts, pressing incessantly against his prostate until Eric feels tears pooling, clinging to his eyelashes in his futile attempts to blink them away. He can hear people talking not that far away and he closes his eyes, loses himself in Changmin’s fingers in his mouth, in the slow circles his hips are grinding into him. 

“Good boy,” Changmin laughs, free hand squeezing at Eric’s waist. He’s almost sobbing at how good it feels, at about dirty _he_ feels with his face pressed against the wall and legs spread for Changmin. 

He whines, thighs shaking when Changmin sets up a deadly pace, thrusting straight into his prostate with overwhelming precision. Eric chokes on a moan, drooling a little as Changmin teases a thumb over where he’s stretched impossibly wide around his cock. 

Eric’s eyes snap open when he hears footsteps drawing a little bit too close to the door, Changmin squeezing a warning into his skin. The footsteps stop just outside and Eric has to fight back a sob when he hears Sangyeon’s voice filter in through the door.

“Changmin-ah? Are you still in here?” Eric is absolutely hoping the ground will swallow him whole at this point as Changmin moves his free hand to fist Eric’s leaking cock. 

“Yeah, hyung,” Changmin answers cheerfully, no trace of the trembling arousal Eric is feeling in his voice. “Just helping Eric with something!”

Sangyeon laughs it off, clearly none the wiser to the way the main dancer is currently fucking slow and deep into Eric one wall away. They go back and forth, discussing a few things before Eric finally hears Sangyeon bid goodbye and his footsteps start to fade away. 

He barely has time to suck in a breath, gather his thoughts, anything really, before Changmin spreads his hand at the small of Eric’s back and starts fucking into him, hard and fast. Eric is crying around the fingers in his mouth, cock twitching pitifully as Changmin abuses his hole. 

“You’re so good, stayed quiet just like I knew you could,” Changmin is talking, voice low and raspy. Eric hiccups around a moan, the praise falling over him like a comforting blanket. “But I bet you would have liked him to hear you, wouldn’t you?” 

Eric shakes under the idea of Sangyeon knowing, knowing their maknae is so easy for Changmin’s cock. It sends an embarrassed arousal twisting up his spine, cock jerking as the words coupled with well-aimed thrusts push him over the edge. He’s whiny and loud as Changmin fucks him through his orgasm, tears and spit wetting his face. 

Changmin doesn’t last much longer, hips stuttering as he gets close before he pulls out and makes quick work of spilling over the curve of Eric’s ass. Eric’s legs are shaking as he comes down, soft whimpers spilling from his lips at the feeling of his hole clenching around nothing, at the cum drying on his skin. 

He can hear Changmin shuffling around behind him and he jumps a little when he swipes at his skin with a wet wipe. Changmin is soft and gentle with him as he helps Eric pull up his pants and tuck his now soft cock back in his underwear, spinning him around and thumbing at the tears still clinging to his eyelashes. 

“Eric?” Changmin checks in, dimples out from the force of his smile. “How are you feeling?”

Eric thinks he’s feeling pretty good, and he says as much- easing the hidden emotion in Changmin’s voice. “Just a little tired is all,” Eric says around a yawn, slumping into the chair at the desk. 

“So,” Eric eventually speaks up, not even bothering to open up his eyes. “Can you _actually_ help me with that thing I asked about earlier, now?”


End file.
